


Can You Tell That You Drive Me Crazy?

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aww Zoe's kinda clueless that Evan likes her, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, Zoevan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Evan Hansen is relieved that his morning class is cancelled. Unfortunately, he has to drag himself out of bed to answer the door. He's not so upset when he discovers the cute girl that lives next door has knocked.





	Can You Tell That You Drive Me Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> So my first DEH fic! I love this show and was lucky enough to see it two weeks ago. I was having major Zoevan feels last night and wrote this. I'm actually quite proud of how it turned out. I'm trash for Zoevan and while I love Treebros and Kleinsen, this pair does not have enough works. In this AU, Evan didn't got to high school with the Murphys or Alana. He worked through a lot of his anxiety with his therapist and Heidi but his still awkward because that's part of who he is <3\. I'm not sure if this is how Evan would be if he was more confident, I kinda based this off the version of him at the end of the show. Also Connor isn't addressed in this, so it's up to you if he went through with the suicide or got the help he needed. I know he didn't want help but I also would love to see Connor go on to lead a happy and healthy life. Anyway, enjoy!

Evan Hansen was ecstatic that his morning eco science class was cancelled. It was a cold winter morning and it was scheduled to snow later. Evan got to stay in a cocoon of warm blankets and didn’t have to leave for another two hours. He’d probably get up around 11, take a hot shower, and grab some french vanilla tea (he didn’t drink coffee, it made his anxiety sky rocket) on his way to class. But for now, he got to stay warm and shut his eyes a bit longer. Plus, his roommate, Jared Kleinman, was sleeping over at his boyfriend’s and wouldn’t be back until that afternoon.

Evan was drifting off again when he heard a knock at the door. He really hoped he had imagined it because he did not want to get up. Unfortunately it sounded again. It couldn’t be Jared, he had a key and would just walk in. Evan would have just let it go, but what if the person needed help? What if they were bleeding out and Evan let them die and he want to jail and _oh my god I’ll answer_. Evan dragged himself out of bed and opened the door. It was not Jared or a person that was bleeding out, but a really cute girl in a bathrobe. Evan had seen her around, she lived right next door. She was really pretty, gorgeous even. Evan had worked through a lot of his anxiety with the help of his therapist during senior year and his “Gap Year”. It was still hard to talk to girls though. Especially to beautiful girls that live next door.

“Hi! I know we’ve never talked but could I use your shower? Mine isn’t turning on and I have class in like 30 minutes” she said.

Evan realized he probably looked disgusting. He hadn’t even taken out his retainer and he was still in his pajamas and he still hadn’t replied and _oh my god Evan say_ _something_.

“Uh, yeah! That’s cool, I get it, that must suck actually. Come in! The bathroom’s right there and the shower’s inside the bathroom but you probably knew that and I’m gonna stop talking” Evan still had the habit of talking too fast. It got really bad when he got nervous, which he evidently was.

“Ok, thanks. I’m Zoe Murphy by the way” she extended her hand for him to shake. Evan had the urge to wipe his hands on his shirt for fear they might be sweaty. He repressed said urge and took her hand.

“I’m Evan. Evan Hansen” she smiled at him. It was a lovely smile, Evan would later say that it was warm enough to melt the polar ice caps.

“Great. Thanks so much for letting me use your shower”

“Oh yeah of course! Sorry I look so deranged, I usually look better but I just woke up so, you know”

Zoe Murphy giggled a bit. “It’s all good, I figured because it’s 7 am”

After Zoe went into the bathroom Evan grabbed his phone and texted Jared.

 

 **Treeboy** : help help

 **Treeboy** : help help

 **Treeboy** : help

 **Megacronch2.0** : im tryna cuddle with ben rn

 **Megacronch2.0** : so im assuming this is v important

 **Megacronch2.0** : or else im going back to cuddling

 **Megacronch2.0** : wait r u having another panic attack??

 **Megacronch2.0** : bc i can be there in 10 minutes

 **Treeboy** : no im ok nothing like that

 **Treeboy** : need help w/ something else

 **Megacronch2.0** : ok shoot

 **Treeboy** : this really cute girl who lives next door just knocked on the door and asked to use our shower and shes showering rn and im in striped pjs and I havent even brushed my teeth and im gonna die

 **Treeboy** : jared she’s so gorgeous uggghhhh

 **Megacronch2.0** : y cant she use her own shower

 **Megacronch2.0** : ?

 **Treeboy** : bc its broken ur missing the point

 **Megacronch2.0** : ok ok im sorry

 **Megacronch2.0** : when she comes out you ask for her number

 **Megacronch2.0** : in case her shower breaks again she can call you

 **Treeboy** : will that work?

 **Megacronch2.0** : maybe

 **Megacronch2.0** : you gotta admit im much smoother than u

 **Treeboy** : ok i’ll try it

 **Treeboy** : thank u

 **Megacronch2.0** : dont mention it kid

 **Treeboy** : i’ll let you get back to cuddling

 

Evan decided to make his bed and fix his appearance as best as he could without a mirror. If he was going to ask for Zoe’s number he was going to look decent.

“You got this, Hansen. It’s all good” he gave himself a little pep talk.

After a little while Zoe emerged from the bathroom. She looked even more beautiful than before, if it was possible.

“Thanks so much again, Evan”

“Oh yeah of course!”

“I better get going, I’ll get out of your hair”

“No, no it’s all good cause I wasn’t really doing anything but I’m glad I could help!” Evan silently cursed himself for rambling again.

“Ok. Well, I guess I’ll see you?”

“Uh, before you go I was wondering if maybe you wanted my number in case your shower malfunctions again?”

“Oh! That’s sweet but it probably won’t happen again. Plus, I’d hate to bug you”

“Oh, yeah”

“Well thanks again, Evan. See you!”

“See you” Evan said as she walked out of his room. And his life. How did that not work?

* * *

Later that day, Zoe was talking to her best friend and roommate, Alana Beck.

“So you found a place to shower this morning?” Alana asked.

“Yeah I did. The guy next door, Evan Hansen, let me use his. He was super cool about it, too. He’s pretty cute. I wish he had asked for my number”

“Did you offer it?”

“Well, he was like, oh you want my number in case the your shower breaks again. And I told him it was fine because our shower was getting fixed today”

Alana stared at Zoe before bursting into laughter.

“What? What’s funny?” Zoe asked, confused.

“Zoe,” Alana said through giggles. “That Evan guy was obviously trying to give you his number! How did you not pick up on that?”

Zoe froze before she started laughing too. “Oh my god I’m an idiot!” she said.

* * *

 That evening Evan heard a knock on the door. When he answered, there was not a person but a plate of chocolate chip cookies covered in saran wrap. Upon picking it up, Evan noticed a note attached.

_Thanks for this morning. Sorry I didn’t pick up on the hint. Maybe we could get coffee sometime?_

Below that was a phone number. It wasn’t signed, but Evan knew who it was from. He smiled at the thought of seeing Zoe Murphy again.

“Jared! You’re not going to believe this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Awww Zoe's so cute, she totally didn't get how much Evan liked her. Comments and kudos are a blessing, so please leave some if you liked! Until next time!


End file.
